Blood of Another
by The Brahmin
Summary: Life is great for the Louds before Lola does something to change it all. As a result, one of their lives are turned upside down, until a long hidden secret is revealed in the most unexpected way. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Lola's Prayers

**Author's Note:** More chaos and turmoil surrounding the Loud House universe. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter 1: Lola's Prayers**

* * *

It was late night at the Loud Residence when Lynn Sr. decided he was too tired to continue watching TV. Game of Thrones always kept his eyes glued to the screen, but he couldn't sacrifice a good night's rest.

His eleven children and wife were already in bed. His source of income was a key component to the base which held their family above water. He worked tirelessly everyday just to scrape by. Only if he could have one day off from work, just one day away from this brutal world.

His mind ached as he imagined how everyone would act if he was to stay home the next day.

Lori "Dad, you're literally driving us to school, right? Right?!"

Lincoln "Daddy, can I borrow ten dollars for a field trip?"

Lynn Jr "Dad, there's a sports game tonight. Cable bill needs to be paid."

Leni "OH MY GOD, Netflix isn't paid?!"

Lisa "How about you just print more money instead of tax forms? That's how I obtain my all science equipment."

Luan "If I had a dollar for every time I made someone laugh, I'd be rich!...Dad, I need twenty dollars, I'm broke."

Rita "Honey, I promise I'll pay the electric tomorrow, but the kids need dinner. Probably around three hundred dollars you'll need for the market. Good luck!"

Lynn Sr. was ready to invest his pennies in a good gun. One bullet is all he would need.

He solemnly dragged his feet upstairs to check in on his kids when he noticed one of their bedroom doors were open. Raising a brow in question, he entered Lana and Lola's room.

"You guys asleep?" He called out. He found himself listening to one of the girls saying their prayers before bedtime.

"God bless mommy and god bless daddy. God bless Aunt Ruth and god bless...Pop-Pop."

"Lola, I never heard you say that before?"

"Well, yeah, I do. I'm a brat at times, but it doesn't mean I don't love you."

Lynn Sr. gave his daughter a tight hug. Lana was asleep in the neighboring hug.

"How about you siblings? I know you love them."

"Yeah...we'll see."

"Night kid."

"Night daddy."

* * *

The next morning when Rita was packing school lunches, she heard her phone vibrate on the kitchen counter. With Lily in her arms and others asking questions, someone just had to add to her stress and call her."

"Luna, Lori, you both can sit in the front seats, just shut up. I'm answering the phone."

"But mom, Luna's music is literally deafening."

"It's not my fault you dislike my taste in music dude."

"Not another word out of you two." Rita demanded before answering the call.

"Hello, am I speaking to a Rita Lowe?" The caller asked.

"It's pronounced Loud, and yes."

"I'm Doctor Lawrence from Royal Woods Medical, I'm sorry to inform you I have some bad news concerning your father."

"My father? He's not in the hospital, h-he never told me he was." Rita spoke with a nervous stutter.

Seconds later, Rita's phone hit the ground. The screen of the device failed to break, but the same couldn't be said for her heart. Lynn Sr. was adjusting his shirt collar while walking down the stairs when he noticed this.

"Hon, everything okay? I just remembered we have to pay the phone bill and-"

"Forget the phone bill." Rita said before placing a hand over her mouth. Her eyes instantly reddened.

"Rita?"

"Albert is dead, and he wasn't even in the hospital just two days ago!" She exclaimed before the waterworks began. She almost fell to her knees when Lynn Sr. grabbed her in shock. She was nearly inconsolable as the kids slowly entered Vanzilla with sad looks of confusion and worry.

"Are we gonna lose the house? That would definitely make me cry." One of the kids thought.

Everyone soon found out and the rest of the day went by without much incident. However, Lynn Sr. couldn't get Lola's prayer off his mind.

* * *

About a month later, Lynn Sr. was getting ready for bed when he found Lola starring at a picture of her grandfather. She laid sat in her bed with a strong look of comfort, but small hints of sadness were apparent in her face.

"I miss him. He used to visit every week." Lola said as her dad sat beside her.

"Me too, we all do. But I assure you he's in a much better place now."

Lola looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Y-You sure?" She sniffed.

"Absolutely. From what I heard, that Sunset Canyon retirement home sucked big time."

Lynn Sr. received laughter from his daughter. Her giggles brightened his mood.

"You ready for bed? Your beauty pageant is tomorrow, a girl needs her rest." He said with a smile.

"Yes, but I need to do one more thing."

After placing the picture on a nightstand, she held her arms out.

"Hold my hands." She said before closing her eyes.

"Sure." He said before doing so. Afterwards, her voice echoed throughout the room."

"God bless mommy, god bless daddy and god bless everyone." She said before they both opened their eyes.

"And Aunt Ruth. Goodbye Aunt Ruth." She finished.

"What did you say?" He starred at her in suspicion. She remained silent. He spoke again.

"Why did you say that?"

"I don't know. I say a lot of things. Come to think of it, I might've hurt Luan's feelings the other day when I said her jokes are worse than her teeth. I say a lot of things."

Lynn Sr. sat in silence for a moment.

"That's okay. After all, you're only six." His voice resounded.

* * *

The very next day, a quick visit somewhere was going to turn the Loud Family upside down. Because Lola was out of the house with Rita, Lynn Sr. was losing his mind with the other ten juveniles.

"Okay, that's it!" Lynn Sr. yelled after hearing Lynn Jr. crash a motorbike through the living room wall. The house was an absolute mess without the presence of Rita.

"Lori, you're watching your siblings for the next few hours." He said sternly after heading upstairs.

"Dad, literally?!" She complained while gossiping on the phone with a friend.

"Yes, but Lana, Lisa, Luna and Leni are coming with me to Aunt Ruth's place. That good enough for you?"

"My life is literally a nightmare!" This was Lori's way of saying 'yes' to her dad's ridiculous favor before slamming her bedroom door shut.

"Love you." He shouted.

A while later, an old green and white van pulled up to the front of a house across town.

"Alright girls, we're here."

He received an orchestra of groans and complaints - which was conducted by Luna. After they all slowly exited the car in defeat, Lynn Sr. and the girls reached the front steps.

"Open up Ruth, it's your brother Lynn." He said, oddly receiving no answer.

The girls began to grow impatient after Lynn Sr. took his fourth attempt in contacting her via cellphone.

"Dad, maybe grandma is um, like, not home."

"We're visiting our aunt, not our grandmother Leni." Luna reminded her.

"Ohh...oh yeah, I forgot."

Lynn Sr. shoved his phone in his pocket before making his way down the stairs.

"Let's just go. She isn't home."

"Wait dad, check this out." Lana called out to him.

"Shush dudette, we don't want to stay here, remember?" Luna whispered.

"What is it Lana?" Lynn Sr. said with a yawn upon walking to the car.

"Aunt Ruth is right there, she's asleep in that recliner."

This stopped Lynn Sr. dead in his tracks. He quickly ran up the steps and to the window.

"That's why she won't answer her phone." He said before he checked the time. It was too soon to return home.

"Ruth, it's us. Wake up."

He knocked on the door while Lana tried to open the window before they noticed something eerie. Lana was able to open the window and enter the apartment, but all the cats in the house were whimpering, as if they were sad about something.

"Oh hey, what's wrong little one? Ruth won't feed you?" Lana joked while cuddling a cat in her arms.

Lynn Sr. took a look around after climbing inside to open the front door. After everyone made their way in, instantly covering their noses due to the thick, unpleasant stench, the father of eleven tapped the woman.

"Ruth, wake up, you sleep all day c'mon."

Little did Lynn Sr. know, it was moments earlier that Aunt Ruth breathed her last earthly breath.

"She's too still." Lisa stated before searching for a pulse.

"Cut it out Lisa, you don't want to touch her, I don't think she even bathes."

"I know father, her smell can tell you that."

Lisa was about to dive into a quick science lesson before her hand froze.

"Lisa, move your hand from her chest."

"Father, I don't feel a heart beat."

"What?"

Caught completely off guard, Lynn Sr. felt her neck for a pulse.

"No, this can't be. Oh no no no no no no no..."

"What is it dad?" Leni asked like a dimwit, receiving a smack on the back of the head from Luna.

"Oww!" Leni screeched.

"Can't you see he's busy...dad, what are you doing?"

Realizing Leni's yell didn't wake Ruth, Luna and Lana grew nervous.

"Wow, she is a deep sleeper." Lana stated before hearing her father crying.

"Dad?" Everyone said in unison.

"Why did you leave me like this, why?!"

Lynn Sr. sobbed into the shoulder of his sister before the girls realized what happened. They remained frozen as statues before tears inevitably filled their eyes. They embraced each other for a well needed hug.

Moments later, five paramedics were called to the scene.

"Okay, wait for my signal.." A female paramedic said to her team.

"Lift with your back." Another grunted.

"Okay...and lift!"

It took all five of them to carry the heavy woman to a gurney before they could move her to the vehicle. After successfully doing what was a herculean task, they gave their condolences to the Loud family.

"Doctors will inform you of the cause of death, but I'm pretty sure it was because of an unhealthy diet." The female paramedic said, now removing sweat from her forehead. "But I don't have to tell you that, it was ever so obvious with her weight-"

"Shut the hell up or you'll need an ambulance." Lynn Sr. said through gritted teeth.

"Sure thing, would you like to ride with us?" The paramedic spoke in an extremely kind tone, scared fists would fly.

"We have a car." Lynn Sr. stated in a deep voice, his angry bloodshot eyes making the woman nervous as ever.

"Okay then...I'm sorry."

She ran inside the emergency vehicle before closing the doors and speeding off. The five Louds were now left alone in front of the now vacant home.

"What do we do now?" Leni asked, still recovering from a good cry. Lynn Sr. checked the time.

"We return home babe." His voice cracked. "We go home."

"Dad, but Aunt Ruth is-"

"Just get in the car! Sweetie I don't mean to yell, but please..."

He was the last to enter the van before closing the door. He noticed Lana holding two cats in her arms, but he didn't care. It was Lana's way of coping with her pain. He thought about how Rita and Lola were probably already home. Sure enough, his phone had multiple missed calls. It was then he remembered something, his eyes instantly widening.

This was more than a coincidence. The unfortunate events following Lola's prayers had to be linked. Those wishes of good luck seemed to have an adverse affect. Either way, he didn't know what to do. He didn't wish to disturb Rita with the terrible news as she was still recovering from the loss of her father.

However, informing the rest of the kids was what he dreaded most. Just like any other dad, he hated to see his kids cry. It hurt him to the core.

* * *

Months go by and life at the Loud Residence is beginning to go back to normal. Though they had an extra large family, it seemed like they were getting smaller too quickly. Lincoln was distraught by the loss of pop-pop, but losing his aunt right afterwards had him depressed in his room for weeks. His sisters also had their ways of coping with their recent loses. Church was a frequently visited place the past few weekends.

But life was beginning to return to the ordinary. Rita had a decent work day, Lincoln had some good laughs with his school friends and his sisters did the same. Once friends began to visit, both parents knew life was finally returning to normal: Chaotic and wild.

Just like a real dad, Lynn Sr. found himself asleep on the living room couch before Rita woke him.

"The kids, they're all in bed?" He asked while stretching.

"Yeah, and as should you. We both work tomorrow."

"Right, yeah yeah I'm coming."

Rita planted a soft kiss on his forehead before going back to bed.

"Just gotta check on the kids, all eleven of them." He groaned.

After watching Lucy stare at the ceiling and Lynn Jr. name every Soccer player in existence in her sleep, he quietly closed the door to check one last room. Right when he reached said room, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. It was months since the last time Lola rehearsed her bedtime prayers.

And she was doing it again tonight.

He entered the room, not realizing how nervous he looked.

"Lola, why are you still awake? I see Lana sound asleep."

"Yeah, and so are her stinky animals." She held her nose before looking up at her father. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're eyes are big, and you're shaking. It's 90 degrees outside, I would die in here without the air conditioning unit."

Die. That simple word made Lynn Sr. even more nervous.

"Oh, ohh nothing sweetie." He produced a stressed laugh before rubbing Lola's head.

"I'll start going to sleep sooner, a princess always keeps her promise."

"That's good to hear."

He began covering the 6-year old with a light sheet when she decided to sit up.

"God bless mommy..."

She slowly turned to look up at her father one last time. She starred him straight in the eyes.

"..and goodbye daddy."

His heart was racing like formula one cars: At a dangerous fast speed. His forehead released a river of sweat as he could barely stand still.

"Lola, where are you getting this from?"

"The prayers help me sleep."

"Are you positive?" He said before receiving a nod.

Needless to say, the fear-struck man speed walked to his room. He didn't sleep one minute that night.

* * *

The next morning, he left the house early to go to work. His boss, Chef Sergei greeted him, but Lynn didn't say much.

"We got two people at table four are asking for bacon burgers, they're a riot! Grab an apron, today is going to be a busy day."

"Not today sir." Lynn Sr. responded without making eye contact. His boss starred at him.

"Lynn, everything alright? We can talk about it."

"I'm afraid it would be too much of a risk, I apologize Sergei."

Without a word, Lynn Sr. locked himself in a small office, located at the back of the restaurant kitchen. After receiving a few calls from Rita and the kids, he turned off his phone and tried to keep his distance from any human contact. Knowing his boss would give him some time to work out his problems with himself, Lynn Sr. sat alone, awaiting the inevitable.

With his eyes bloodshot with anxiety and worry, he watched the minutes and hours go by. When closing hours came round, Chef Sergei knocked on the office door.

"Listen, I don't know what's wrong with you Lynn, but the keys to close up the restaurant are in the office with you. Make sure everything is locked." The boss said after numerous attempts of encouraging Lynn to open the door. Lynn Sr. had become a hypochondriac, believing this day would be his last.

There was no way around it. The first two deaths were far too eerie to dismiss. He answered "Okay" to his boss. Minutes later, he was left alone in the restaurant.

By the time midnight arrived, he was soaked in sweat and his heart rate was alarmingly fast. With a whoop and a yell of relief, he realized he cheated death. His tactic of seclusion worked. By 1 am, he arrived home, still shocked and thankful Lola's prayer didn't have an impact on him.

His nerves still a complete mess, he stepped inside the house. His eyes met a distraught woman. She was worried and she was angry.

"When you tried to get here from work, were the trains running late again?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Lies! You don't take the train, you drive you big dummy!"

"Right. I had a long day is all."'

"Well, I don't know if you got a second job I don't know about or a side woman." Rita said without thinking. "Where have you been?!"

"Dang it Rita, stop shouting. I've had a dreadful day, alright? But since you need an answer, I went to work today." He said before dragging his feet to his room.

"You had a dreadful day?" Rita said while shaking her head in disbelief. "No mister, _I_ had a dreadful day."

"Oh really? How so?" He turned to face her, now feeling delirious and weak.

"First, the mailman that comes everyday dropped dead on the front steps..."

Lynn Sr. starred at her for a good minute before her words hit him like a 102 mph fastball to the balls. Lola's prayer did kill someone, but not him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yep, Rita has a ton of explaining to do. Let me know what you think.


	2. Birthday Tragedy

**Author's Note:** Many would say it's difficult and unmanageable to work on three stories at the same time, but there's nothing I like more than a challenge. I hope everyone enjoys this new submission.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from Nickelodeon. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Chapter Two: Birthday Tragedy**

* * *

Rita stood feeling perplexed. Her significant other (not the dead one) appeared to be more upset than anything. She certainly expected him to be blown away and shocked at the words of someone dying. They soon heard footsteps from the stairs.

"Hey guys, the bathroom upstairs is literally flooded. I think Lincoln clogged it again, I must say." Lori said accusingly before noticing the look on her father's face.

"Sweetie, can you please go back to sleep, your father and I are talking." Rita said.

"Don't you dare." Lynn Sr. barked at Rita, his anger at someone every so obvious in his tone. Lori slowly backed away before heading back to her room.

"But I'm not angry at you. An ambulance came to pick him up and that was it." Rita felt tears simmer in her eyes at the thought of the dead man.

She didn't expect Lynn Sr. to leave her alone in the living room. As he entered the kitchen, he punched a cupboard in an attempt to release his mixed emotions.

"Lynn, why are you acting like this?"

He slowly turned his head in her direction.

"...All these years, I never imagined you would do something like this." He said, never taking her eyes off her.

"What are you talking about?" Rita asked, feeling her heart beat faster and faster.

"That mailman, he just died suddenly?" He asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"I was sweating bullets all day at work and when I finally get home, I find out Lola and Lana aren't my kids."

Rita couldn't believe her ears.

"How did you...are you crazy, because that is the craziest thing I ever heard someone say!"

"Be honest with me. Quit lying." He replied assertively.

Rita shook her head. She hoped this was all just a bad nightmare.

"You had an affair." He stated, following her as she exited the kitchen.

"Don't do this Lynn."

"Why would you do this to me?! We started a great life together!" He reminded her.

"You're getting carried away. It's not what it looks like, trust me."

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! And trust you? How can I ever trust you?" He yelled, making Rita proceed to take a step back.

Rita remained silent. Lynn Sr. placed both hands on his head as sweat poured from his forehead. He could barely stand still.

"What happened between us? What did I do to make you want to develop a relationship with someone else?"

"Lynn, I'm sorry." Rita clearly expressed.

"Why?" He raised his voice.

"I don't know Lynn, I don't know why I did it."

Lynn Sr. paced back and forth, still shocked at his latest discovery.

"When did you do it?" He asked sternly.

"When did I do what?" She looked away.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Rita sighed with tears in her eyes.

"I did it in this house, when you weren't home."

Lynn Sr. turned red at the thought of another man being in his house.

"Where did you do it?"

Rita was sitting at the bottom of the stairs while Lynn Sr. stood just feet in front of her. She pointed somewhere.

"The living room couch?! Where the kids sit every day?!" Lynn Sr. shouted.

"Yes, but we can cover it."

"Just like how you tried to cover up your secret? How do you think Lana and Lola will feel when they find out I'm not their biological father? Did you think about that while you had fun on that couch?" Lynn Sr. pointed to said couch. He was quite ready to toss it to the trash.

Rita was sad, worried and confused at the same time. How did Lynn Sr. figure out which kids didn't come from him?

"The girls can never know." She said.

"You're a terrible person. The kids don't know it yet, but they'll find out one day." He stated.

Rita didn't want her husband's words to bring her down.

"Lynn, why are you doing this? It's not like I'm the only person who ever cheated on someone."

"So you finally admit what you did was a bad thing! And you mentioned me having a side woman..." He yelled.

"I bet you do!" She retorted.

"Don't you dare say that again! I gave you absolutely no reason to ruin the great life we started together." He said as tears began to fill his eyes.

Rita knew she was in the wrong. She wasn't sure if Lynn would ever believe another word she says, much less forgive her. However, she was taken aback when he proposed the ultimate question.

"Did you love him?" He asked, watching his wife as his heart was splitting into two.

"I...um..."

"Did you ever love me?"

Rita fell to both knees and sobbed harder than the day she found out about Albert's death. Her guilt was stronger than any emotion she was feeling. She couldn't deny the decisions she made in the past indefinitely ruined their relationship.

Lynn Sr. couldn't feel any sympathy for her. He changed all eleven of their kid's diapers everyday in their early lives. He was always an honest and an optimistic man who would never hurt his wife or kids. He knew he was truly a father to his twin daughters, despite there being no biological bond. When he didn't hear Rita answer his question, he solemnly walked to his room and locked the door. Rita would have to sleep on the couch that night.

What followed those tears were memories of their broken relationship.

* * *

The sun had risen and Lynn Sr. quickly woke to the sound of his alarm clock, but not because he was in a hurry to go to work. He had a nightmare about coming home to find all of his children gone. He didn't know what to do about his recent realization, but someone would have to one day tell Lola and Lana about their origin. However, he didn't want the rest of the kids to ever know. One of the last things a father would want is for something to weaken the bonds between his children. Despite their disagreements and fights, the eleven kids all loved one another. For the sake of keeping the family together, that could never change.

He slowly left the bed, ready to put on his outdoor clothing. Afterwards, he headed upstairs to do his normal morning hygiene. When he came to the kitchen, he noticed the couch was missing, and so was Rita. Looking outside, he slowly nodded in satisfaction at the sight of the couch being lifted from the ground by two sanitation workers.

Luna and Lana watched him from the kitchen.

"Mom finally got rid of the old couch, but the memories we had with it will never leave my little heart." Luna said with a smile.

"I'm gonna miss the pieces of gum and crumbs that were in it." Lana added.

None of the Loud children knew of the mailman's death. They were all in school at the time.

"Did either of you see your mother leave?" Lynn Sr. asked after leaving the window.

"I did, but she was acting real weird. She didn't say a word and was in a hurry. I hope Pop pop's death isn't getting to her again." Luna said.

"We're sure she went to work though." Lana added before taking a bite of some waffles.

Lynn Sr. couldn't bear to look at Lana for much longer. No matter what he did, negative thoughts came into mind at the sight of his twin daughters. Dressing Lola for school gave him a strong feeling of despondency, and packing their bags with lunch made him even more sad. All these years, he was blissfully unaware of Rita's secret. He could only wonder who else in the family was from another father.

By the time all the kids were getting ready to pack into Vanzilla for another fun-filled day of school, Lola and Lana began to argue like usual. Lynn Sr. could only watch and get irritated right away.

"Can you two freaks get in the dang car? It's a school day!"

Lola and Lana were surprised to see him lash out at them, but were also hurt by his use of words. He was always calm and collective around them. They entered the car without a word.

"FreaksI never heard dad call any of us that." Luan said.

"Dad, be nice. Those are your kids. I wouldn't yell at my kids that way, I would always be, like, totes nice to them!" Leni said.

Lynn Sr. instantly felt his stomach turn when he remembered the prayer Lola gave the previous night. With his mind packed with all the events of the past couple months, he decided to make a decision. Before leaving the house, he wrote a note to Rita and left it on the refrigerator.

About half an hour later, Lynn Sr. arrived to his final destination after dropping off Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lincoln and Lynn Jr. at the elementary and middle schools.

"Alright girls, before you leave, there's something I need to say." He said.

"Okay, but you need to hurry. I literally need to see Bobby before class." Lori informed him.

Luan pinched Lori's leg, making her cry out in pain.

"Sure dad, you can tell us anything. We're all ears." Luan said, starring at Lori. Lori rolled her eyes.

He cleared his throat.

"You're probably not going to see me for awhile, I'm going on a business trip." He watched them closely, wondering if they could see right through him.

"And you tell us this now? God knows how many times I'll have to babysit these clowns." Lori complained.

Leni, Luna and Luan also sighed dreadfully, knowing Lori secretly loved to abuse her power whenever she babysat.

"How long will you be away?" Leni asked.

"I want to surprise you." He replied.

They looked at each other, feeling somewhat wary of his words. They were certain restaurant cooks and dishwashers hardly ever went on business trips, but who were they to ask anymore questions. They knew better to be mature about the changes they faced from time to time.

"But dad, you're going to miss Lola and Lana's birthday."

Lynn Sr. remembered the day they were born, and how that fucking mailman wasn't in the hospital room to witness it.

"Yeah I know, but there isn't much I can do. If anything, I can return the day of their party, I promise." He added.

After they nodded with slight frowns on their faces, they each gave him a goodbye hug before entering the Royal Woods High school. However, the girls never noticed the extra clothing in the back of the car. This man had no plans for going on a business trip.

* * *

A couple hours later, Lynn Sr. arrived alone to the retirement home Albert used to live in. He entered the establishment to speak a woman at the front desk.

"You look quite young to enter a place like this." The woman flirted with Lynn.

"Yeah...actually I'm here to visit someone for a few days." He said.

"Alright, and who would that be?"

Lynn Sr. realized his plan wasn't well thought out.

"Umm...Albert, the father of Rita Loud..." He said nervously.

The woman repetitively flipped through the roster pages, then she stopped. Lynn Sr. soon realized the woman was new at the job.

"Sorry sir, I'm just having trouble finding his name."

"Oh, it's right there." He pointed to a signature too difficult to read.

"Oh okay! You can make your way to his room." This woman didn't think twice before handing him the room key. She was just like Leni.

"Have a nice day and god bless!" She said. Lynn Sr. simply waved his had while walking away.

When he finally reached Albert's former room, which was perfectly clean and inhabitable for just about anyone, he dropped his weeks worth of clothes onto the floor and laid on the bed.

Lynn Sr. didn't feel it was right to tell his kids he desperately needed a break from them and their mother. He wanted to use his vacation work days wisely, so he decided to give himself time to clear his head. He didn't want to think about Rita's misdeeds, or anything of the matter. Eventually, he would have to return home, but he would only do so when he felt ready. In the meantime, Rita would have to understand how it feels to be without the person who gave her true happiness.

Though every once in a while, he wondered if it was time to leave Rita. Families split up all the time, he thought.

A few hours went by when he decided he had enough with watching television. The Detroit Tigers were losing, again. When he attempted to get some shuteye, he heard a soft knock at the door. Lynn Sr. quickly sat up. Did someone realize he wasn't suppose to be there? He tiptoed to look through the peephole, then opened the door.

"Hello, may I come in?" An older man just a little shorter than Lynn Sr. asked.

"Hello. Listen, if you're here for Albert, I'm afraid-"

"No no son, I'm here to speak to you Lynn Loud." The man said with a smile before making his way inside the spacious room. Noticing his attire, Lynn Sr. knew the man was a member of a church. He looked both directions down the hall before closing the door.

"May I take a seat in this lovely chair?" The man asked.

"By all means." Lynn replied as he handed the man a cup of water. He sat on the bed.

"Before I begin, I am sorry for your loss. Albert was a little crazy and energetic, but he had a big heart."

"You knew him?"

"Absolutely, he came to church every weekend. Guess his death is quite ironic, he was healthier than a football player!" The man laughed, then frowned.

Lynn Sr. felt the hair on his neck stand at that thought.

"Mind telling me what your name is?" Lynn asked before the man shook his hand.

"Where are my manners? I'm Father Gold."

Lynn Sr. smiled at the priest, but wondered what his reason was for arriving.

"It is so humid in this room? How can you bare this heat?" The man loosened his collar.

"There are no AC units." Lynn said.

"Just before I arrived here, I saw a few men carrying some AC units, but I think they wore masks...those thieves! They better keep one, because it's hot where they're headed." The man made a fist before calming himself down with a sip of water.

Lynn Sr. looked around in silence.

"Listen, son. I can't stay long, but there's something you must know. It's urgent."

Lynn's attention was now locked on the Father Gold.

"Okay. What is it?"

"You must join my church."

"Why? This doesn't sound urgent." Lynn said in confusion.

"I know the death of Albert and your sister Ruth are linked."

Lynn Sr. narrowed his eyes, now starring at the man in suspicion.

"How do you have knowledge of my sister's death? How did you even know my name?"

"You have to join my church for protection. Only though my help you can put an end to the spree of deaths."

"There's something you're not telling me." Lynn Sr. stated, understanding the importance of the situation.

"Your daughter is cursed. Cursed by a man. She's killed more than once. It's very possible she will do it again." The priest stated.

"Wait, a man? What man?"

Father Gold deeply sighed.

"The third person your daughter killed."

"I see where this is going." Lynn Sr. stood from where he sat before pointing to the door.

"She needs to be stopped. Your life will only worsen if you don't put an end-"

"Put an end to what? My daughter's life? I don't know how or why you believe Lola would be the cause of something like this, but you need to leave now." Lynn Sr. said authoritatively.

The man exited while his mouth continued to run.

"You need to join the church, then you can terminate the cursed child."

Lynn Sr. slammed the door after Father Gold left. He sat on the bed with both hands to his head in deep thought. He was angry to no end at the priest's request. Death tops the list of the most unpleasant and unfortunate things, but he believed there was no way Lola's prayers were intended to do any bad. To him, it appeared Lola didn't understand the impact her prayers had. The coincidences were by far the strangest anyone could ever come across, but one thing plagued his mind.

He knew the man that dropped dead on his front steps was something more than a mailman and an estranged father. His paranoia only continued from his latest night of work. For the first time, Lynn Sr. knew his family was in danger.

Taking someone's life wasn't an option, but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

* * *

A week passed by when the Loud children decided not to go to school. It was Lana and Lola's birthday and they planned to celebrate by throwing a huge party. There was a bouncy house, clowns, an inflatable pool, picnic tables with balloons and ribbons and much more. It was like having a mini fare in the front and backyard of the house. The weather wasn't perfect and each of Lola's siblings invited whoever they knew.

Though Lana was having a blast, Lola wasn't in high spirits. Everyone appeared to be in a great mood and one of the tables were overloaded with gifts, but something was missing. Someone's absence plagued her. Leni decided to separate herself from her clique of friends when she noticed Lola sitting alone at a picnic table.

"Lola, it's your birthday!" Leni shouted a couple times.

"Tell me something I don't know." Lola sighed.

"Oh, fun fact, you might be taller now that you're seven." Leni smiled ear to ear.

Lola facepalmed.

"No Leni, that's not how ageing works..."

Leni wasn't the best with reading emotions, but a frown always told her something was wrong.

"Lola, what is it? Are you tired? Feeling sick?" Leni asked.

"No, it's none of those things." Lola complained.

"Then what? Lana is having fun."

"You told me daddy promised he would come back today. He never misses any of our birthdays." Lola looked down.

"Well, it's still early. Maybe he's running late or, like, totally at a store buying a gift for you." Leni said.

"He better." Lola replied, causing Leni to give her a skeptical look.

"Okay Lola, I'm going to go now. You know where to find me!" Leni shouted before running back to her friends.

As Lola sat alone, she thought about her nighttime prayers, specifically how she always did them with her dad. If felt weird doing one last night without him, but she hoped today would become better soon enough.

Time grew wings and flew by. It was no longer the late morning as it was now the middle of the afternoon. When the party festivities were about finished, Rita exited the house with a large cake in her arms. She was also unhappy about Lynn Sr.'s absence, but more exhausted and pissed off than anything else.

"Everyone, time to gather around the tables." Lori shouted to the dozens of people present.

As Lori sat between Lola and her boyfriend Bobby, Rita carefully placed the cake on one of the tables. Lana sat next to Lola and soon enough, everyone present began singing the notorious birthday song.

"Isn't this great? We're growing up!" Lana asked while everyone sang. Lola could barely smile.

"Great, you say? Poor choice of words Lana." Lola folded her arms in irritation. Lana couldn't understand why Lola was acting so moody.

"Is this about dad?" Lana asked.

"Yes, and he didn't even wait to tell us when he was leaving. He's suppose to be here, for us." Lola grunted before leaving the table. Almost no one noticed this as they were laughing with each other and barely paying attention to the birthday girls. However, Lori caught eye of the angry blonde walking towards the house.

"Lola, the party is over here. Lola? Lola!" Lori called out. Everyone stopped singing.

"Leave me alone." Lola answered.

"Leave you alone?! Some of us literally spent days planning for this party, so you should stop acting like a brat for once."

"Whatever, dad isn't here so what does it matter?" Lola said. Lori became angry.

"That music you heard all day? That was Luna playing guitar for hours without stopping! All the laughter? I'm surprised Luan isn't hoarse after telling so many jokes. And that new dress you're wearing? Thank Leni for the days of hard work, Lola!" Lori rudely informed Lola.

"And what did you do?" Lola turned to look at Lori.

The oldest Loud sibling received looks from the party goers, waiting for her response. Lori said nothing. She would soon regret getting on Lola's nerves.

"You invited _your_ friends to _my_ party. That's what you did." Lola said before walking further away.

"Lola, don't leave. I'm sure your father will come later today." Rita said in doubt.

Lola stopped.

"Please come back? Come and blow out your candles." Rita added with a smile. All of Lola's siblings gave her blank stares.

"Fine." Lola said reluctantly. Lola had to admit she was being selfish.

She was seated in front of the cake. Lana had already blown out a good portion of the candles, but Lola noticed one still had a flame and smiled.

"Make a wish." Rita said.

Lola closed her eyes for a moment.

"I wish Lori would be a better sister, a nicer person to all of us." Lola said out loud before blowing out the candle. Some people clapped as others murmured to one another. Lori wasn't by any means pleased at Lola's wish. Lori's initial response was to express her anger towards such a wish. Instead, she lowered her head in shame and left the small crowds.

As everyone returned to their previous activities, Lana and Rita left Lola alone at the table, with Lana looking back worrisome. Cliff the cat soon came to annoy Lola.

"Go away Cliff! Go and do something useful for a change." Lola yelled as she tried to eat her cake, causing the cat to run inside the house.

Lori was speaking privately with her boyfriend in the kitchen when Bobby decided to step outside for a minute. She was now alone, feeling a little guilty about what transpired. She could be a better sister. She thought of a way to make it up to Lola when the house cat walked up to her.

She couldn't understand what was so fascinating about Cliff, but she couldn't stop starring into his eyes, as if the animal was sending her some kind of unknown signal. Her eyes grew wider and wider. The cat only wanted to fulfill Lola's request, to do something useful. As the feline walked away, Lori could barely blink. But she now knew how to make it up to her sister feel better.

Meanwhile, Lola was done with her cake and decided to make the best out of the event. She got Lynn Jr. and Lucy to play princess with her, she was pleased to find out Leni made her a couple more dresses as gifts, and Luna even wrote her and Lana a sweet song. Lola continued to unwrap gifts as Rita watched with a smile. However, after someone yelled Lola's name, Rita's smile faded.

"Lola! Lola, look at me!" Someone called out. Rita looked up to see Lori standing on the roof of the house. This soon caught the attention of everyone in attendance.

"Lori?" Rita asked with worry.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Bobby shouted.

"My love, I-I mean Lori, you can't fly! Trust me, I tried it before!" Clyde added.

Lori continued to walk til she was at the very edge of the roof. A couple people, including neighbor Mr. Grouse dialed 911.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and ruining your birthday, I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me!" Lori said.

In the blink of an eye, Lori allowed the force of gravity to take her. Before anyone could mutter a word, she plunged towards the ground, the impact with the concrete killing her instantly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter was a bit weird for me, being I never thought of killing off a Loud sibling. Lola has an ability that is simply catastrophic, but is she aware of her ability and simply enjoys unleashing terror wherever she goes, or is she innocently unaware of her reality-changing words? In the next chapter, few of the kids will begin to notice some of the anomalies surrounding Lola.

As I said before, I thank everyone for the reviews and comments. Chapter three is coming real soon.


End file.
